


Is...Is John Marcone hitting on me?

by NixandNox (NixtheSixth)



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Christmas Presents, Gen, Miscommunication, Set sometime before the end of Changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixtheSixth/pseuds/NixandNox
Summary: John Marcone felt like being nice and sent some Christmas presents to Ivy.There's only one problem: All of the boxes are addressed to Kincaid.Some confusion is had.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Is...Is John Marcone hitting on me?

Logically, Kincaid knew that the various assortment of presents being sent to the Archive’s home just before Christmas were intended for her, but a small part of him still had to wonder, _“Is John Marcone...hitting on me?”_

After all, all of the boxes _had_ been addressed to him. 

It had taken Kincaid about three boxes to finally catch onto the Crime Lord of Chicago’s evil plan, but in his defense, the first set of items could have applied to either of them; two tickets for _Hamilton_ at the CIBC Theater the following summer, dinner reservations at Everest, and two iceline level tickets to the playoff game of the Chicago Blackhawks in their home arena. 

It wasn’t until he had opened the fourth box and discovered the Build A Bear certificate (along with accompanying doll) that Kincaid realized he might have been mistaken in his assumption about the box’s intended recipient. 

Carefully packing everything back into the boxes as it had come, he quietly stashed the presents in a closet downstairs and quickly sorted through the rest of the mail to see if any instructions had been forthcoming about what he was meant to _do_ with all of it. (Leave it in the boxes? Tell her it was from Marcone? Wrap it and pretend Santa had come early?)

There was not and Kincaid sighed in annoyance as he scratched at his scalp. 

From the top of the stairs, Ivy giggled in good humor. “All that effort,” she mused, “and Gard ruined it for him anyway by having to argue with a Postal worker.” 

Kincaid turned at the sound of her voice and said, “Eh? So you know then.” 

“I do,” she replied, gently hopping down the stairs two at a time, “Would you like to open them now or are you going to make me wait until Christmas?” 

He shrugged, “They’re your things; up to you.” 

Ivy smiled sweetly at him, “But they came addressed to you.” 

Kincaid opened the door to the closet for her and grumbled, “He could at least given me fair warning that this was coming. I _almost_ got excited for a minute.” 

“Well,” Ivy called from over her shoulder, “he _did_ buy you dinner, if you want it. And I’m pretty sure the _Red Label Makers Mark_ was intended for you as well.” 

She pursed her lips into a tiny smile. "The logo was stamped into the side of the box," she said, by way of explanation. 

Kincaid snorted, "Impossible little miss. Make sure you tell him thank you!" 

Ivy dug through one of the previously unopened boxes and absentmindedly called back, "I will! I was planning on writing him an email later- Ooooh! Pogs!" 

\--- 

The_Hound (18:47): So the damnedest thing happened to me today.

GreyEyedAmber (18:50): You got an invitation to join Windy's polycule too?

The_Hound (18:51): …

GrayEyedAmber (18:51): ...That was a joke. He sent me /real/ Belgian truffles though. Almost makes me feel spoiled. 

The_Hound (18:52): You /are/ spoiled. And yeah, almost. Call me.

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended for the Fanfiction competition that Priscellie posted on Butcher's site. It was a silly idea I had on the Dresden Discord server and I tried to flesh it out a bit. 
> 
> Hope it makes ya smile :) Happy holidays!


End file.
